The ICWU is applying for $508,621 (direct costs) with a long-term goal to develop active, informed workers on the front lines of exposure to patients with highly infectious diseases to recognize their potential exposures, protect themselves and strive to improve their workplaces' infectious disease control programs. This includes conducting 140 two, four and eight hour Ebola and infectious disease awareness programs (2,740 workers and 10,400 contact hours). We will utilize Adult Education Techniques that utilize the knowledge and experience of participants to teach key principles in a non threatening and engaging manner. We will develop 62 worker trainers in four Trainer Development classes (1,152 contact hours). We will form an Infectious Disease Advisory Panel to provide additional technical expertise on infectious diseases. The ICWUC will conduct this training with new partners: the Association of Environmental and Occupational Clinics (AOEC), American Federation of State, County and Municipal Employees (AFSCME), SEIU Local 1199 and the Midwest Consortium. CBTU's Community Teams will expand their efforts to conduct infectious disease classes primarily for first responders in Jackson, MS, Detroit, MI and Memphis, TN. We will collect pre/post training data to assess the impact of training on workplace changes carried out by trained participants. We will continue to use social networking technology to enhance communication and sharing of resources among trainers and across partners.